


it comes to it at last

by atropa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #LeviSongFest2106, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multichapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: Levi dan dunia yang ia bangun untuk Mikasa. Entri untuk Levi Song Festival 2016. Family fic.





	1. Day 01: Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini. Untuk Levi Song Fest Festival 2016.
> 
> catatan: fanfiksi Shingeki no Kyojin pertama yang dipublish di AO3 yay \o/ dan jujur saja sudah hampir dua tahun absen dari fandom SnK jadi harus meraba-raba lagi hahah. Ini multichapter btw, dan fokusnya murni ke hubungan Levi sama Mikasa sebagai ayah dan anak, somehow sekarang susah nemu muse untuk meromantiskan Levi ...........................................................................  
> yak, karena saya belum mampu nulis panjang-panjang jadi setiap chapternya akan berupa drabble yang saling terkoneksi ke chapter lainnya, dan kronologi waktunya akan acak, menyesuaikan dengan prompt. Semoga nyambung dengan prompt-nya / cry  
> mungkin akan ada pairing, entah itu untuk Mikasa atau untuk Levi. Tetapi hanya untuk sampingan saja xD
> 
> yang sudah sampai sini, selamat membaca o/

* * *

**_Age: 5_ **

* * *

 

Levi masih bisa melihatnya bahkan kini ketika ia sudah terjaga; pasir yang terbakar, angin yang menerbangkan projektil tajam, matahari kejam dan gulungan-gulungan asap hitam pekat raksasa, para serdadu dengan pembalasan dan kematian di mata mereka. Dan merah, ia melihat merah di semua arah.

Ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan dan pekik peperangan, derap berat langkah kaki dan roda baja tank, semua orang marah dan kalut, masih ada gumpalan darah di ujung sepatu butsnya—

Ia menutup matanya paksa dan menarik napas panjang, ketika menghembuskannya kembali tubuhnya berguncang karena tremor. Ia harus kembali ke kenyataan, karena apa yang ia lihat dalam tidurnya adalah memori, masa lalu. Ia ada di sini, di _saat ini,_ tidak lagi menjalankan peperangan seseorang. Ia bernapas. Ia hidup. Ia kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Ia beruntung karena hanya kehilangan sebelah kakinya.

Ia menyentuh lutut kanannya, menekan persendian logam dari kaki prostetiknya. _Ini buktinya,_ katanya kepada dirinya sendiri _. Pull yourself together, Old Boy …._

Tarikan napas panjang yang lain, dan Levi perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat ruang kerjanya yang berpenerangan setengah dengan kelegaan yang mencekam, kemudian mengucap syukur yang tidak ia tujukan kepada siapa pun. Ia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari meja kerja tempatnya jatuh tertidur beberapa waktu yang lalu, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan bahu untuk menghilangkan ketegangan di lehernya yang kaku.

Ia melirik jam logam antik di dinding. Pukul satu lewat lima puluh di pagi yang masih dini. Ia telah lepas dari teror, tetapi ia tahu siapa yang _belum._

Levi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menyebrangi ruangan untuk menyasar pintu di sudut, menimbulkan suara ketukan ketika kaki logamnya menyentuh lantai. Kamar Mikasa berada tepat di sebelah ruang kerjanya, hanya tiga langkah berjalan di lorong. Ia mendengar rengekan tertahan dari dalam ketika menyentuh kenop pintu yang ia biarkan sedikit terbuka, karena Mikasa benci terkunci dan akan memudahkannya untuk menemukan Levi jika di tengah malam terjaga.

Putri kecilnya menendang dan memukul di atas tempat tidur, mata terpejam erat dan dahi berkerut dalam, berusaha menghalau teror yang hanya bisa dilihatnya sendiri. _Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan dari ‘teror malam’,_ dokter keluarganya pernah berkata. _Ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi kepada anak-anak. Ia tidak akan mengganggu psikologis Mikasa karena Mikasa tidak akan ingat jika ia mengalami serangan malam sebelumnya, atau apa pun yang ia lihat di dalam mimpi. Dan jangan mencoba membangunkannya jika ia sedang mengalami serangan sehebat apa pun, ia akan mengalami shock dan kehilangan orientasi tempat dan waktu jika kau melakukannya. Mikasa akan lepas dari teror malam ketika ia semakin besar, jadi kau hanya perlu bersabar. Tetapi ‘teror’ malammu adalah hal yang benar-benar lain, Levi. Tolong carilah pertolongan. PTSD tidaklah asing di kalangan para veteran, dan ia sangat melumpuhkan._

Levi hanya duduk memperhatikan di tepi tempat tidur putrinya, berusaha membayangkan seperti apa rupa monster yang Mikasa lihat dalam mimpinya. Apakah besar dan mengeluarkan napas api. Apakah bertaring dengan tubuh panjang bersisik. Atau mungkin monsternya terlihat sepertinya, normal, berjalan dengan dua kaki namun matanya serakah dan membenci, memegang senapan di satu tangan dan melempar peledak di tangan lain. Bisakah ia mengusir mereka jika ia tahu? Bisakah ia menghentikan hal mengerikan  yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kepala Mikasa jika ia tahu?

Bisakah ia melakukannya di saat ia sedang bertarung dengan monster di dalam dirinya sendiri?

_Jika aku bisa aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tetapi aku hanya dokter umum. Jadi akan kukenalkan kau  kepada kolegaku yang membuka klinik psikiatri di Saskatchewan._

Tremor Mikasa berhenti dan putrinya perlahan jatuh kembali ke kedamaian tidur. _Jadi, ini adalah medan pertarungan yang lain,_ pikirnya, ketika menarik Mikasa ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbaring bersamanya di bawah satu selimut. Ia dan putrinya menjalankan pertarungan yang sama, di tempat yang hanya mereka yang tahu, hanya bisa dimenangkan oleh mereka sendiri.

 _Jadi ini adalah medan pertarungan yang lain,_ pikirnya lagi sebelum kantuk menguasai tubuhnya dan jatuh ke tidur tanpa mimpi. Peperangan yang lain, tetapi Levi tahu ia harus memenangkan yang ini apa pun yang terjadi.

 


	2. Day 2: Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

  _ **Age: 8**_

* * *

 

Levi dan Erd tengah memperhatikan proses pemilahan bulir gandum ketika Levi mendapat panggilan telepon dari sekolah Mikasa, dan apa yang ia dengar tidaklah menyenangkan.

Ia segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah setelah memarkir mobilnya, berjalan cepat dengan agak tertatih dan sebisa mungkin menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang, terang-terangan atau sembunyi-sembunyi, tertuju ke kaki kanannya. Ketika tiba di tujuan, Levi disambut oleh dua perempuan dewasa (salah satunya tidak repot-repot menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sang veteran) dan empat  anak yang dua di antaranya memiliki memar di wajah. Mikasa terlihat marah di atas sofa, di sebelahnya duduk sahabatnya Armin yang wajahnya sembab, di sebelah Armin adalah Eren yang terlihat sama marahnya dengan Mikasa, hanya saja ditambah benjolan di dahi. Anak yang lain (yang tidak ia kenal, tetapi Levi yakin jika ia adalah teman sekelas putrinya) disumbat hidungnya karena berdarah, menatap Levi penuh kesumat, sama seperti ibunya (mau tidak mau Levi berasumsi demikian karena wajahnya dan perempuan itu mirip).

“Jadi kau adalah orang yang membesarkan anak perempuan barbar ini.”

Levi mengerutkan dahi dan memicingkan mata. Harinya tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan sebelum ini. Tetapi ia sedang berada di dalam situasi di mana ia tidak boleh kehilangan ketenangannya. Dan ia tidak sepenuhnya berada dalam posisi yang berhak untuk melawan karena memar besar di dekat hidung anaknya adalah hasil tangan Mikasa.

Levi tidak tahu apakah ia harus bangga atau ngeri.

“Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia datang, Mr. Ackerman. Silakan duduk,” Rico Brzenska menawarkan dari balik meja kepala sekolah, kacamatanya bundarnya berkilat ketika mengangguk kepada Levi. “Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan lewat telepon, Mikasa dan Eren terlibat perkelahian dengan putra  Mrs. Thompson, George. Awalnya hanya Eren saja yang berkelahi tetapi kemudian Mikasa bergabung dan meninju wajah George. Seperti yang sudah Anda semua ketahui, tindakan kekerasan dalam bentuk apa pun tidak bisa ditolelir di sekolah ini. Karena itu dengan terpaksa Eren dan Mikasa akan diskors selama tiga hari dari sekolah.”

Levi mengangguk. “Tentu. Tetapi bukankah kita pun harus mendengarkan alasan anak-anak ini juga?”

“Ya. Dan karena itulah Anda berada di sini, Mrs. Thompson,” jelas sang kepala sekolah. “Eren, coba jelaskan kenapa kau sampai berkelahi dengan George?”

Eren menyeka ingusnya dengan lengan baju (yang membuat Levi meringis), cemberutnya belum hilang ketika menjawab, “George mengatai Armin pecundang karena Armin punya dua mama. Katanya Armin dan kedua mamanya akan masuk neraka.”

Wajah Mrs. Thompson kentara memerah.

“Benarkah itu?” Levi menatap Mikasa, dan anak itu mengangguk.

“Saya sudah menanyakan hal ini kepada teman sekelas Eren dan mereka juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Kami juga tidak bisa mentolelir tindakan penindasan dan kekerasan verbal, Mrs. Thompson, karena itu George juga akan diberi skors selama tiga hari.”

Ada seringai di wajah Eren ketika kepala sekolah selesai bicara, dan Levi harus menjawil pipinya supaya seringaiannya berhenti. “Jangan senang dulu, bocah. Kau dan Mikasa belum minta maaf kepada George.”

Dua pasang mata, hijau brilian dan abu-abu sejuk, menatapnya seolah Levi sudah mengkhianati mereka.

“Hah? Ta-tapi—”

“Papa, George yang mulai duluan—“

“Aku tahu George yang memulai duluan, Mikasa. Tetapi itu tidak membuatmu berhak untuk meninjunya. Kau sudah melukai seseorang, dan aku tidak senang. Sekarang minta maaf kepada George. Kau juga, Eren. Tidak ada tapi-tapian.”

* * *

 

Pada akhirnya Levi mengajak anak-anak ini ke kedai es krim untuk membuat Mikasa berhenti cemberut. Ia menelepon baik orangtua Eren dan Armin untuk meminta izin dan berjanji akan mengantar mereka pulang sesudahnya. Tetapi ketika ia kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah ia berpapasan dengan Mrs. Thompson, yang kentara menghiraukannya dengan sengaja.

Sekirang ketika tidak lagi ada anak-anak yang tidak ingin ia tulari dengan sisi buruknya, Levi tidak lagi ragu-ragu.

“Hei, Nyonya-Yang-Memanggil-Putriku-Barbar,” Levi memulai, dan mau tidak mau perempuan itu berbalik karena sudah dipanggil. “Orang tua dari anak yang anakmu bilang akan masuk neraka kebetulan adalah mantan psikoterapisku, dan yang satunya lagi adalah pelatih senam ritmis putriku. Mereka adalah sosok-sosok paling brilian yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku, jadi aku ragu jika neraka bersedia menerima mereka. Neraka adalah konsep yang terlalu brutal untuk pemikiran seorang anak kecil, dan kebencian bukanlah sebuah bawaan. Aku penasaran dari mana anakmu mempelajarinya?”

Dari cara perempuan itu menelan ludah, Levi tahu intimidasinya sudah melebihi dari yang ia rencanakan.

“Apakah kau pernah melihat neraka, Mrs? Aku pernah. Aku melihat neraka setiap hari ketika aku ditugaskan di Irak. Dan aku tidak mengharapkan orang lain untuk mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi jangan mudah berkata ‘neraka’ hanya karena kau bisa.” Levi mengambil napas, kemudian membiarkan matanya menyampaikan maksudnya ketika melanjutkan, “Dan tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang bisa menghina putriku lalu lepas dari konsekuensi. Jika kau pintar, maka kau akan mengerti.”

* * *

 

Sesudahnya ketika malam, ketika Mikasa telah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, Levi menyampaikan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya seharian. Mikasa biasanya selalu tenang dan tidak mudah terprovokasi, jadi ia penasaran hal apa yang bisa membuat anak sepertinya bisa meninju seseorang.

“Oh, tadinya aku ingin melerai Eren dan George, tetapi kemudian George menyuruhku untuk menyingkir dan memanggilku aneh karena papaku adalah orang aneh berkaki satu, jadi aku meninjunya karena tidak boleh ada yang menghina Papa,” jawab Mikasa, dan Levi tahu jika, mau tidak mau, putrinya telah tertular sisi buruknya. “Dan tadi aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ketika meminta maaf karena telah meninju George. Maaf, Papa.”

 


End file.
